Light Xolotl D125MAS
Unregistered Beyblade: Light Xolotl D125MAS is a Defense-type bey owned by Kronotian . Face Bolt: Xolotl the Xolotl face bolt depicts the face of Xolotl, Quetzacoatl'z twin brother. It is skeleton-like, and resembles Anubis without it's flesh. In Aztec religion, he was the god of lightning and death. He is the evening Venus, and guides the sun through the underworld. Energy Ring: Xolotl The Xolotl Energy Ring is light Purple and has white streaks. It's shape is similiar to that of Quetzacoatl, except more inward in general, slanted down in the middle and slanted up at the edges. It is an overall average energy ring, but relatively good in defense combinations. 4D Fusion Wheel: Light The Light wheel has two modes: Defense and Stamina. The Defense mode is unstable, but can get a few good hits. However, the stamina mode will spin for a much longer time and is actually decent in defense. Light is a heavy wheel that adds momentum and centrifugal force, along with Defense. It is seperated in two layers. You can turn the top one upside-down, and it turns to defense mode. It is good for defense and attack combinations. (Note: Light is referring to light/dark, not light/heavy). Top Layer The top Layer is a yellow ring taht is fairly flat. It has an Orange middle. It is light, and it has the slightest slant that changes the Beyblade's mode to Defense/Stamina. Bottom Layer The bottom layer is a much heavier, and is perfect for defense. With the right tip, This Layer will also spin for a longer time. It is NOT as wide or tall as the picture illustrates, but it is the same shape. Spin Track: D125 The same spin track as rock orso, adds defensive power and centrifugal force. It also increases Stamina because it flows with the air around it. Overall, It is an average spin track and is medium in height. Performance Tip: Metal Attack Sharp (MAS) This has a great amount of Stamina, but it has an attack motion. It has the Attack power and motion of Hole Flat, and about the stamina of Eternal Defense Sharp. It also provides average balance. It is Heavy too, therefore works well with the Light fusion wheel. Because of the heaviness, it is harder to get a stadium out. Special Move(s) Lightning Surge of the Dead: In this, Xolotl moves to the middle of the stadium and five lightning bolts shoot out of it's tip, giving Xolotl more stamina and if lightning hits a bey, depleting that bey's stamina by electrocuting it. However, if the other bey is fast enough, it can move through the lightning. If a beyblade attacks Xolotl during this move, it will be pushed away. Xolotl may not use this move if he is wobbling and almost out of stamina. Also, Xolotl becomes charged during this move, and can possibly shock a bey on their next contact. Abilities Defense Ridge Force: When a beyblade attacks Xolotl, it will be stopped for 1 minute due to the rapid spin force of the D125 spin track. Xolotl cannot use this while he is depleted of stamina because D125 isnt as powerful. Mini Lightning Wall: 'While beys make contact, sparks light up and turn yellow, causing a mini wall of lightning to flare for 30 seconds, allowing Xolotl to get away. ' ''' '''Knock of Stability: As Xolotl begins to wobble, it gets a final burst of stamina and balance due to stealing spin from another bey during contact. This lasts for 1:30 minutes. Note: Xolotl can dodge attacks during this period, but cannot attack and is only trying for a sleepout. '' ''' '